Chao Fairy Tales
by Alien-Child
Summary: Each night, Eggman's chao can't get to sleep and must be read a fairy tale, and each story will contain a different Sonic character taking up the role!
1. Little Red Riding Cream

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I hope you all will like this story, or stories.First, I'll like to see that the stories will not be exclusive to one Sonic-continuity, but it will tend to be mi together, like putting a story where Sally Acorn of SatAm and Sara from Sonic OVA together. Also, a couple in one story will not affect other stories. Like I may have a SonicxAmy in one tale, in another, it may be a ShadowxAmy. Kay? Well, I hope everything is cleared up, hope you all will enjoy the story!

* * *

"Drat that pesky hedeghog! He always ruins my plans!" Doctor Eggman muttered out as he sat in his chair in his dark liar. Once again has Eggmna, the world's greatest villan attempted world domination again and failed by his arch rival Sonic the Hedgehog. "This time, my next plan will defeat him for sure!" Eggman ran up to his console and right beofre he was about to type...

"EGGY!" A high-pitch scream echoed through through Eggman's base and Eggman covered his ears as he walk towards the source of the squeels. As soon as he open the doors, the screaming stop and a small almost-Dark Chao lied in a big bed looking at him and Eggman unplug his ears.

"Nasty, go to SLEEP!" Eggman ordered his chao.

"But Eggy, I can't! Can you wead me a stowy?" Nasty asks.

"Ugh, fine!" Eggman grumbled as he grabs a book from a self on the wall and opens it up, "Once upon a time, THE END!" Eggman sort-of read and slams the book and Nasty made a pouting face at him. "Oh fine!" Eggman said and he grabs a chair and places it near the bed and sat on it and opens the book.

* * *

Litte Red Riding Cream

Once a upn a time there was a little bunny-rabbit name Cream, and she was really loved by everyone in the Mystic Ruins that she lives in. One espicially would be Amy Rose who is like a sister to her, Amy cares so much for Cream that she made her a red hood for Cream to wear.

(Nasty: Eggy, how come Cream and Amy are in the story?

Eggman: I on't know! Now, do you want to hear the story or not?

Nasty: Okay!)

One day, Amy was very sick and couldn't come out of her house for awhile. And Cream was very sad, then her mom Vanilla thought of an idea.

"Cream sweetie, why don't you bring this basket of goodies to Amy?"

"Yeah!" Cream cheerfully said as she ran out of the house and skip down the path and hiding behind a bushes from far off, was the dasterly crook, bounty hunter, theif, thug and low-life of all of Mobius, Fang the Sniper, alosk nown by his real name as Nack the Weasel.

(Nasty: He's no wolf! He's a weasel!

Eggman: Truth be told he's a half-wolf, half-weasel

Nasty: He's a freak!)

"Amy Rose huh?" Fang smiles evilly, "Man do I gotta met that hot-chick and make her date me!"

"Lalalalalala!" Cream sang as she skips through the woods, she stop when she heard a rustling sound in the trees and in a purple flash, a weasel/wolf with one big fang wearing a cowboy hat and brown leather gloves appeared and smiled at little Cream.

"Hi there, little lady?" Fang smirks.

"Hi mister weasel!" Cream said happily and polite like the little girl she is and known for. "I'm taking these basket of goodies for my dear friend Amy Rose!"

"Really now? What's in it?" Fang smiles and though 'I hope it's food! I'm starving, that means I'll get to have dinner with Amy Rose!"

"Let's see!" Cream said as she opens the basket, "Bottle of juice possibly..." She said as she held up green bottle with grape on the label, "Some brownish," Cream toke a bit out of one, "yummy, but taste weird, oh and this magazine!" Cream said as she took out a book with 'Play-Furry' on the title.

"Wine...Hash Brownies...and porn...SWEET!" Fang grins big, "Me and Amy Rose are going to party like there's no tommarrow!"

"Excuse me?" Cream asks and Fang looks down to see Cream still there. "What is it you just said.

"Umm..." Fang said, "I gotta go!" Fang shouted as he ran off.

"That was strange, all well!" Cream said cherfully as she places everything back into her basket and then places her hood up and continue skipping downthe path.

Meanwhile, with the Big, Bad Wolf-Weasel, Fang has manage to find her way to Amy Rose's house. Fang smiles as he knocks on the door, "Hello, Amy! You're dates here with your one true love is here!" Fang smiles as he awaits the door to be open, but his expression change to scared as he heard a fast rublming sound getting to the door. "Do you guys ever get the feeling something bad might just happen?" Fang asks through the fourth wall, and suddenly the door slammed open and Fang was thrown high into the sky.

"SONIKKU? WHERE ARE YOU?" A sickly Amy shouted as she ran out the door and went into a pink streak down the path, "SONIKKU, I'M READY FOR OUR DATE! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Fang screams out as he falls to the ground, wait not on the ground, he first falls onto Amy's clothesline and started spinning rapidly, "Sssttoop tthhiiss ccrraazzy rriidde!" fang shouted, as soon as his wish was granted, Fang was thrown through thw window and landed into Amy's house right onto the cold floor. "Oh man, do I hate the circus, all those rides..." Fang said as he manages to stand up and went bug eyed at the sight of him in the mirrow of him without his hat of gloves which he lost when he went on the clotheline and somehow is now wearing Amy Rose's clothes! "Not to mention the bearded lady!" Fang added to his last comment.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Amy, it's me Cream!"

"Oh crap!" Fang blurted out as he tried his best to find a hiding place not wanting to be seen like he is, and the best place he could think off, "THE BED!" Fang shouted as he jump into the bed and covered himself with the blankets.

"I'm coming in!" Cream said as she opens the door and see's the bed with a big lump in it. "Hi Amy!" She said.

"Huh...Hi Cream!" Fang said in a high pitch voice.

"Why Amy, you hands have gotten so big!" Cream said taken notice to Fang's hand sticking out of the blanket.

"Huh, the better to hug with me dear!" Fang manages to say.

"Why Amy, what big feat you have!" Amy said taking notice to the weasel's feet sticking out.

"Why, the better to...huh, kick pople with my dear!" manages to say.

"Why Amy, you're butt looks bigger!" Cream said taking notice to Fang's ass in the air covered in the blanket.

"Okay, that's it!" Fang said in his normal voice and leaped out of the bed and in front of Amy.

"Whoa, Mr. Weasel, I never though you were uh..gay!" Cream said with big shock eyes and Fang however went to a confuse look on his face and then turn to the dress he's wearing.

"Hey, I didn't put this on purpose!" Fang screams out. Suddenly a thought went into Cream's head.

"Where's Amy?"

"Running off on a wild goose chase!" Fang replied.

"No, i'm right here!" Fang and Cream spun around to the door-way to see Ay with Big beside her, "And you'll pay for playing with my emotions! big, get him!"

"Okay Amy!" Right as Big got out his fishing rod, Fang got out his gun and aimed at Big who dropped his rod and ran out of the house and down the path screaming.

"My hero!" Amy said sarcasticly, and she pulled out her hammer and whams it on Fang's head knocking him out-cold onto the floor.

"Amy, that was awesome!" Cream cheered.

"Thanks! Anyway, I'm feeling more better now, let's go out for some ice cream!"

"Yeah! But what about you're dress?" Cream said pointing to Fang still out-cold and wearing the dress still.

"We can let him have, infact..."

Later, Amy and Cream rode the train to Station Square to have thier girl's night out, going shppoing, getting make-up and getting their hair-done, but they weren't alone on their trip.

"C'mon, can I take the dress off now?" Fang whined as Amy holds up Fang's very own gun at himself.

"NaH! look's good on you!" Amy smirks.

"Oh for the love off! i wanted a date with you, but not like this!

The End

* * *

"The end, now go to..." Eggman said as he close his book and turns to see Nasty all alseep in a bundle of his blankets and pillow. "Sleep." Eggman finsihed quitly and tip-toed his way out of the room and slowly closes the door after turning off the light.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: So how you guys like it? Right now I have lans for the following; The 3 Bears, Cinderella, Snow White and the Little Mermaid, and possibly Aladdin. You guys can help if there's a fairy tale you guys want to see and who you want a character to spoof.

Next story will be 'Sally Acorn and the 7 Hedehogs' Till then, chao!


	2. Sally Acorn and the Seven Hedgehogs

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I hope you like the previos story, today is 'Sally Acorn and the Seven Hedgehogs' Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

"Yes, I finally listed all the parts and equipment for my next plan!" Eggman smiles evilly, "And like always, i'll be needing the Seven Chaos Emeralds! And I'll be getting them before that meddling hedgehog-" 

"EGGY!" Nasty's high pitch scream echoed through the base inturupting Eggman as he stumbles and falls out of his chair.

"Nasty!" Eggman grumbles as he gets back to his feet and storms into the chao's room, "WHAT?!"

"Can you read me a story?" The chao asks in a sweet-tone.

"Fine, and then go to SLEEP!" Eggman said irritated and then grabs a book from the selves and sits on a nearby chair.

* * *

Sally Acorn

And The

Seven Hedgehogs

Once, the Queen of the Knothole kingdom was fiddling around with her black ring, suddenly she prick herself with it and a drop of blood fell on the snow inside her castle. (Don't ask mne why she was fiddling with the ring or why snow was inside)

"How beautiful these colours are," The Queen smiles, "I wish when my daughter shall be born, she will be black, white and red, and she'll be called Snow White."

And her daughter did, but not the way she wanted. She had Red hair, white eyeballs and a black nose. Luckily the mother did love her child when she gave her baby a smile when she saw her, but she died that second from child birth and the name she wanted to give to her child was lost. Therefore, the young Princess' father King Ma gave her the name Sally Acorn. A couple months later, the King decided to get a wife, cause he was an elderly old man who needed a girlfiend and didn't to seem like a dirty-old-man who tries to hang around a lot of girls.

(Nasty: Like you Eggy?

Eggman: Shut up!)

The girl the King chooses for a wife turns out to be Rouge the Bat, known for her beauty and sexy looks, and she was damn proud of it! Cause she has a magical Mirror, and whenever she said to it...

"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, who is the most cutest of them all?"

"It's you, like I said a thousand before. Can't you take a hint and leave me alone now?"

And this happens each day and the Queen was so happy about this, but soon as young Princess Sally Acorn was growing up, she around seven and like to play with most toys like other kids, but she so happens to like this ball she always bounce, but accidently drop it and it rolled into the mirror's room.

"Oops!" She cried as she ran after her toy and grabs it, as she picks it up she looks over her and see's the mirror shining brightly from the sunligh. "What a preety mirror." Sally said as she began exiting the room. A couple hours later, it the was the usual time where Queen Rouge asks the same quetion to her magical mirrior.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the most cutest of them all?"

"Not you, you tacky-whore!"

"WHAT?!" The Queen screamed out as she grabs the mirror.

"All my life I've only seen ONE girl, that's you! Course, I could have seen more girls, but they could be a lot ugly. Anyway, my point is, I've been living in this room for years and my only magical powers is to talk, not to be able to detect how pretty you are. Where in the hell did you get a stupid idea like that?"

"YEARGH!" The girl let out a high-pitch scream.

"Man am I glad I don't have ear-drums." The mirror said.

Angered by her rank in beauty, she hired two bounty0hunters, Bean the Dynamite Duck and Bark the Polar Bear to take the girl with them to the forest to kill her. 

"This is so much fun!" Sally said as she skips down the grass path not aware that the two men with her are out to kill her.

"Yeah, it is!" Bean smiles as he lits up a bomb, and as Sally turns around and brightly smiles at the two and Bark sighed.

"I can't do it, can you?"

"Naw!" Bean sighed.

"Do what?" Sally asks.

"Oh, we were just hired by your Step-Mom to kill you!" Bark replied and Sally let out a scream and ran down the forest.

"Oh why not let everybody body know!" Bean yeleed, but his expression change when he saw a deer walking pass him, "Hey, a deer!" He shouted as he threw his bomb at it blowing it up.

"Why you did that?" Bark asks.

"Cause, 1)We need food, 2)We need a heart to give to the Queen so she can't harm the girl and 3)I love blowing things up!"

As the bounty-hunters plot to trick the Queen, little Sally Acorn ran as fast as she can through the woods, she finally stop when she caught the sight of a cabin in the woods.

"Hello!" Her voiced echoed through the house as she opens the door, as she did she look around the house and and walks to the stove where a pot is cooing off, a rumbling sound was heard from Sally as she opens the pot and scoops some of the food into her mouth.

"YUCK!" she said as she through the wooden spoon onto the table and continue on her tour of the house,soon she went upsairs and found a room filled with beds, she let out a yawn and went to the bed that look the most comfy.

Hours after she has fallen asleep, seven shadows crept towards the house and entered. It was the Seven Hedgehogs, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Aleena (Sonic Underground) and her three children Sonic, Manic and Sonia.

"Man, what a day!" Manic said as he stretches and lands on the couch, "Nothing but watchin some tunes till sun rise!" He said as he reaches for the remote and turns on the TV.

"Lazy!" Sonia and Amy muttered as they walked off.

"Guys, I though I told you not to eat the Stew until we get back!" Aleena said as she held up the wooden spoon Sally Acorn used.

"I didn't touch that crap!" Shadow muttered as he washes his gun collection.

"Not me!" Amy replied.

"Me neither!" Silver added.

"We didn't do it, Ma!" Aleena's children said in unison.

"Well somebody did!" Aleen said crossing her arms, "Not like somebody snuck into the house and eat our food, no matter how bad it taste!"

"Alright then!" Shadow said while he cocks his gun brining everyone's attetion to him, "It's hunting time!"

"Shadow, I don['t think it's a good idea to shot people at random like this!" Silver said as he and the other hedgehogs follow Shadow up the stairs. "I mean what if the person is in trouble?"

"Don't be a wuss!" Shadow said.

"I better not get my blood on my part of the room!" Amy shouted.

"Then let Sonic clean it up!"

"HEY!" Sonic yelled back, but stop when Amy starts hugging him.

"Oh Sonic, helping my bed get clean is so romantic!"

"Why are we living with each other?"

"Cause she help pay the rent," Manic said as he walks pass the 'couple', "Which you never did!"

"I'll get the money, I will!"

"When?" Everybody asks at the same time and Sonic is left with a blnk stare.

"Um...someday!" Sonic replied cause everyone to make a groaning sound and Amy stop hugging him and eeryone continue walking up the stair.

"Alright you punk-ass!" Shadow shouted as he aims his gun around the room, "Show you're self so I can kill you worse!"

"Oh yeah, that'll make him reveal himself!" Sonia said sarcasticly.

"Shut up!" Shadow replied.

"Hey, look at that cutie in my bed!" Sonic pointed out to Sally Acorn sleeping in Sonic's bed, all the hedgehogs surronded her, six with faces of confusion, but Sonic has love-sick eyes, "Can I keep her?"

"NO!" Amy yelled cause everyone to stumble backwards and awaken the sleeping chipmunk-squirrel.

"Wha-Who are you guys?" Sally asks and then slaps her face, "You're the guys who live here, right?" And everyone nodded.

Later, Sally explain to the hedehogs of how her evil step-mother wanted her killed, and since the hedehgs fealt sorry for her, and Sonic fell in love, they allowed her, only if she'll help with cooking and cleaning, and Amy added no sex or kissing causing Sally some confusion and groans from the other hedgehogs, mostly Sonic. As the years go by, Sally begabn to grow into a fine woman-furry, plus the other hedgehogs grew up too, except Shadow who is unable to age.

And while through these years that Sally has grown up, in the castle of Queen Rouge, she believes that Sally is dead since Bean and Bark gave her the deer's heart believing it was Sally's, since then she believe to be the most cutest girl in the whole kingdom, but that will be true once the mirror will get more magical powers to tell her the truth.

"Here mirror," Rpuge said as she brings to the magical mirror a shining blue gem, "It's a Chaos Emerald, a holder of great power. Now use it to power your magical powers and tell me who's the most cutest of them all?"

"Alright, alright!" The mirror said and then emerald shine a blast into the mirror and it shine brighty, "Rouge, I now see all the world's beauty, but the one who is most cutst, is stilll Sally Acorn!" The mirror said and in the glass showed what Sally is doing now, cooking.

"WHAT?!" Rouge shouted out, and she uses the power of the emerald and tried to blast the mirror, but it got reflected back and hit her in the head.

"Not very bright there are you?" The mirror said.

"Shut up!" Rouge snarl with a burn mark on her forehead, "I'm going to get that girl's death myself, and I'll be the world's most cutest!" Rouge snarls as she exited the room.

"She'll have to kill more than Sally Acorn to be the world's cutest!" The mirror laughed as soon as the Queen left.

Back at the cabin, all the hedgehogs have left; Sonic running around places, Manic is stealing, Sonia and Amy are shopping, Silver and Aleena making sure the future is okay, while Shadow is...you don't want to know. And while they are out, Sally is doing her part of the deal and is cleaning the house.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Sally said as she ran to the door, "Who would come out here in the forest?" Sally asked herself, and she opens the door to see Rouge, but she's wearing a disguise of a white wig and a cloak making her seem like an old hag to Sally who doesn't reconize her.

"Hi there little miss, would you like an apple?" Rouge said is a disgrunted voice holden up a glowing apple she cursed with the Chaos Emerald.

"You came deep into the forest and knock on my door for me to eat an apple?" Sally said irritated.

"Um...yeah?" Rouge smiled nervously, "It's really special, Look how it glows!

"That could be from radiation!" Sally replied.

"Oh, just eat it already!" Rouge said as she pushes the apple into Sally's mouth and she unwillinly took bit out of it and soon flashes green and fell to theground looking like a dead body.

"HAHAHA!" Rouge laughs evilly as she tosses the remains of the apple to the ground along with her disguise and runs into the forest. It was two hours later that the hedgehogs all return nd went into shock at seeing Sally all dead lying on the floor with her top half outside and her bottom half inside the house.

"Oh no, what happen?" Silver said as she ran to the girl.

"She been poison..." Sonia answered as she lifted up the glowing apple.

"It's been dip into chaos energy!" Shadow said as he grabs the apple from Sonia, "Well, what we going to do with body, eat it?"

"SHADOW!" All the hedehogs shouted.

"What? it's better then what I think Sonic has!" Shadow replied and everyone turn to Sonic who looks at everyone nervously.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Sonic said.

"Guys, look what I found!" manic said brining everyone to the attention of Rouge's wig and cloak.

"It was her step-mother..." Aleena said.

"Then it's some ass-whooping time!" Sonic said clebnching his fists.

Deep into the forest, Rouge laughs evilly as she flies down the woods, "Now, I am the world's beautiful girl!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Wha-?" Rouge said as she heared a voice in the wind, and soon a blue blur rammed into her and knock her to the ground, as she gets up she sees Sonic glaring at her.

"Cause I'd date Amy than I will ever date you!"

"You little-" Before Rouge can summonded an attack, she was rammed in the head by a hammer.

"Oh Sonic, you do love me!" Amy cheered.

"You two will pay for that!" Rouge said as she look into her purse but couldn't find what see was looking for.

"Looking for this?" Manic smirks and Rouge gasps as she saw what was in his hand but her Chaos Emerald.

"Sonia Twister!" Soon after a pink tornado scooped Rouge up and she was toss into the air but she frooze in the air as a glowing energy surronded her.

"What the-?" Rouge said and she look to the ground to see Silver smirking as he did his psychic powers, "Buh-Bye!" He said as he released the energy and let the bat-girl falls to the ground.

"you want to go first, or should I?" Shadow asks, and Allena smiled.

"How bout we touble team her?"

"Sure!" And at the same time, both Shadow and Aleena took out a sword and dash at a freaking out Rouge.

"OH CRAP!" He last words were when the swords slice her.

After Rouge's defeat, the hedgehogs return to their cabin where they built a glass coffin for Sally, not wanting to hide her underground where worms can eat her and dirt get her messed up. As they hedehogs all crowed around the coffin with the princess inside, riding on his hourse while coming by was Antoine and he look at the glass coffin and sees the princess in it. As he gets off his horse, he approuches the hedehogs, "Moi dear hezhogz, wood you be-est so kind and let me seek this fairest maided?"

"Why, she's dead?" Shaodow said coldly as all the other hedehgos but Sonic goes behind him, "And there's only one room for that kind of person around here, and that's-"

"SONIC!" Shadow and the other hedgehogs shouted as they see Sonic oppening the glass coffin and kisses Sally's corpse.

"NOOOOO!!!" Amy whined.

"He is getting such a beating!" Aleena muttered.

But soon, to everyone's surprise, Sally let out a yawn and woke up and sees everyone looking at her with surprise.

"Hey guys, you won't believe the dream I just had!" She said and then she turn her head towards Antoine, "Who are you?"

Soon, Sally was bried with everything that has happen when she fell alseep, and due to her step-mother's death, Sally was now able to return to her castle as Queen, and she brought Sonic as the new King, Amy however wasn't too happy about this ending.

The End

* * *

"Kay, now are you happy?" Eggman said angrily but his expression change to happy when he sees Nasty all sleeping in his bed, "Sleep Tight!" Eggman smiles as he turns off the light and closes the door slowly.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: Sorry for all Rouge-fans for her death, along with SonicxAmy fans. Next chapter will be a SonicxAmy in a Sleeping Beauty parody, Sleeping Amy! Chao guys!


	3. Sleeping Amy

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: As requested, today's fairy tale is 'Sleeping Amy' featuring Amy, Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Excellent!" Eggman grins evilly as he holds the red chaos emerald as it glows brightly reflecting his face. "Just six more, and soon my ultimate weapon will be at full power! But this is just enough to awaken my project..." As Eggman pushes a button on his arm rest, the chair floats near a tube with a white-blob floating inside it. He opens up a latch on the console and places the emerald inside and closes the slit. Soon the computer glowed as the emerald charged up the white-blob. 

"EGGY!" Nasty's high-pitch scream echoed through the halls of Eggman's base.

"Oh for the love of-!" Eggman groaned as he presses another button on his chair and the floor under his chair opens up allowing him and his chair to float down it. As soon as Eggman went through it entirly, the door closes.

In Nasty's bed room, the ceiling opens up and Eggman still sitting on his chair floats down. "Nasty, what is it?"

"Can you read me a story?" The chao siad in a cute voice.

"Grr, well, I did needed time to kill while I wait for my project to charge up." Eggman said as he reaches for a book form the self and looks at the cover. "Sleeping Amy...maybe if i read this, I finally know how to get you to sleepin instead of reading to you every night!" Eggman said as he opens up the book and Nasty gets into a comfortable position.

* * *

Sleeping Amy

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by King Eggman...

(Nasty: Wait, you're a king?

Eggman: Yeah, I'm liking this story al ready!)

King Eggman and his beautiful wife Rouge the Bat.

(Nasty: In you're dreams

Eggman: Shut up!)

Today is the first birthday of their dear child, Princess Amy, and to bless their beloved child, the royal family has invited al the magical fiaries in the kingdom.

"Dearest Princess, may you be blessed with the beautifullness!" Tikal said as her wand shine and sparkles flew over baby Amy and see flew away as a fairy Cream approuches baby Amy.

"Amy, I will give you great friends!" Cream's wand shine and Amy glowed. And as Cream left and Lumina Flowlight begin to bless Amy, a dark vortex has appeared in the centre of the room causing every to stop and gasp at it. (Except for the fat guys snatching all the food and a few guys strealing the wallets of the guys who are staring at the vortex)

"Ho dare you all!" A dark chilling voice roared out as out of the vortex was the demonical fairy of the kingdom, Void. "You have invited every single fairy in the kingdom but me?"

"I did invite you," Eggman said, "I left a message on your answering machine."

"I have an answering machine?"

"Don't you remember? I gave it to you for Christmas!"

"If that's true, than how come I haven't got any message telling me I was invited?" Void asks.

And back at Void's castle, two gremlin-like creature are whimpering by the broken answering machine.

"Think Void will beat us?" One asks.

"Don't worry about it, he never notice anything he gets." The other replied.

"Whew!" The first said drying the sweet on his forehead. "How is there a telephone and a answering machine in a medievil fantasy fairy tale?" Thr gremlin asks and the other shrugged his arms.

Back at the party, Void is in a red aura from rage. "If I was invited, how come nobody come to get me?"

"Eh, we figure we start since we did want something weird as you here." Rouge replied. "Who ever heard of a male fairy?"

"Weird?" Void said as the aura turn into flames, "You're a freakin bat who married a egg-shape human and had a hedgehog for a BABY!"

"Hey, no one ask how a frankenstien and a vampire had a werewolf for a kid in the Munsters." Eggman replied.

"That's it!" Void said as he lifted his right hand in the air charging up a blue energy ball. "For making me loo like an idiot, I send a CURSE! Upon your daughter's 13th birthday, she will prick herself on a spinning wheel and will be dead!" The glowing ball was toss into Amy and Void laughed an evil laughter as he escape into a vortex.

"Eggman, what'll we do?" Rouge asks.

"Easy, tell Amy she's not allowed to date till after she's 13!" Eggman laughed.

"WHAT?! Eggman, she's going to die!"

"Oh relax, iwho the hell is stupid enough to prick themself on a spinning wheel?"

Everything then turn to a corner of the room where they see the Tails Doll keep on running into a spinning wheel get rip everytime he gets prick.

"But we better burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom just in case." Eggman said and as the King and the Queen discuss this, Lumina was charging her magic.

"I was going to give you the gift to end all world hunger. But whe needs that? Anyway, here's a better gift, I can not fully reverse Void's spell, but I can break it for when you touch the spinning wheel, you shall for asleep till a prince kiss has awaken you." And with that, Lumina's magic was fully charged and he powers surronded Amy as she glowed a bright pink aura.

That night, every single spinning wheel was burn to a crisp, along with marshmallows being roosted over the fire.

"Man are these great!" Eggman said as he bites on his marshmallow and then toss it out as it burns his tongue.

"Wait till it cools off!" Rouge said as she bits her marshmallow.

After that, the princess has been growing up, and everyday after she turn five she keep asking her father, "Daddy, I can go out with-"

"NO!" Eggman answered as he went back to eating his food.

"But when can I date?"

"After your 13!" Eggman said as he went into laughter and accidently chok on his food and Amy blink at him confusionly.

And here is the day she's been waiting for, her 13 birthday, and not just Amy was dreading for this day, cause the diabolical Void has been waiting for today for his curse to be unleash.

"That follish king," Void laughs a evil laugh as he sits on his throne with various monster before him, "He may have burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom, but his daughter will still die from my magic!" Void lifts up his hands and sparkles form causing another spell.

Back at the castle, Amy was trying on her dress with her mother helping her. "Mom, you think this dress is too poofy?"

"Nonsence, it looks gorgous on you!" Rouge said as he look at her daughter wearing a dress so pink and poffy, she looks like a cotton candy. "I'm going down to help with the party and I want you to finish getting ready."

"Okay!" Amy nodded as she watches her mother exit the room and the pink hedgehog went to doing up her hair-quils. As looks herself in the mirror, she caught a glimpse of a spinning wheel behind her. "How did that get in here? And what is it anyway?" She anks since her father burned every spinning wheel, Princess Amy has no knowledge of what it is. "Hey, look at that point!" Amy said cheerfully as she pokes the point with her fingure and then she feel to the floor with a small THUD!

"Well," Lumina sighed as she floats outside the window watching everything, "Looka like it the hundred years sleep. But everybody will come and look for the princess...thinking she's ead and wil bury her...or burn her..." Lumina punder for a moment, "I'll put every to sleep to till the spell wears off with my magic!" Lumina cheered as her wand glowed.

Inside the castle hallways, E-123 Omega and Metal Knuckles, the castle's gaurds were talking to each other.

"Today is the princess's birthday." Omega said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, to bad she be found dead in the morning." Metal Knuckles sighed in his emotionless voice. Suddenly Lumina appeared with a glowing hammer.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Lumina yelled out as she wacked the two robots with her magical hamer. And this continue until every single creature, cyborg and robot in the castle is sleeping for an eternity until the magic spell on the princess is over.

Years later in a far-off kingdom, lies Prince Sonic as he plays his guitar in the castle courtyard and the girls around him gawk at him. "Thank you girls!" Sonic said as the girls cheered, "That was 'His World', or my world in other words." Sonic joked causing the girls to giggle.

"Sonic!" Queen Aleena hollared out as she walks down the stairs from the castle to met her son.

"What's up ma?" Sonic asks while still playing some chords.

"I have just gotten word that a near-by kingdom has lost it's royal family mystiously and I would like you to-"

"Lead an army to conquar it?" Sonic asks while weilding a sword in the air.

"No, to search for the answers what's happening."

"Can't someone else do it?" Sonic whined.

"Those guys are on vacation." Aleena replied.

"Loosey servan't union..." Sonic grumbled under his breath.

It took about a few hours for the prince to use his super speed to zoom across his kingdom and reach the castle of the Rose Kingdom.

"Wow, this place needs a gardener!" Sonic said looking at the thorn and vines covering the castle.

"Foolish mortal!" A cold echoey voice said in the air.

"Who said that?!" Sonic said as he looked around everywhere.

"I am Void!" The diabolical creature said as he appeared out of a vortex. "I don't know what you are doing here, but you may be a threat to my curse. Maybe my little pet will deal with you."

"Uh, pet?" Sonic question, and then Void snap his fingers, and crashing through the ground was the Biolizard.

"What in the blue blazes is that thing?" Sonic screamed out and went into a Sonic spin and dash at the Biolizard but only bounce of his scales. "DAMMIT!" Sonic cursed out, but then went into shock as Biolizard shot out dark energy balls. "I know what those things are, or do I want to know!" Sonic yelloed out as he leaped and summersaulted out of the way of each dark ball.

"You may have survived now, but it'll be futile!" Void laughed.

"Shuttup!" Sonic shouted as he grab a rock and toss it at Void's head.

"OW!" Void said as he rub his sore forehead.

"Okay pally," Sonic said as his fist begin charging with blue energy, "Let's see if your skin can defend against this, SONIC WIND!" Out of his fingers, a blue tornado was swirling to the Bilizard who made a crying roar on pain.

"MY BIOLIZARD!" Void yelled in rage, "YOU'LL PAY HEDGEHOG!"

"I've had enough of you!" Sonic shouted as he run up a fallen piller and dash into Void and kick him into the 'Spnoc Wind' with the Biolizard. "That takes care of both of them..." Sonic said as he watches both the dragon-monster and Imp-creature burn in the blue energy. "Punkass!" Sonic muttered as he enter the castle.

"Man, was there some party or what!" Sonic said as he goes through room looking at everyone sleeping on the ground, he also went through everybody stealing their wallets. "What's in this room?" Sonic asks as he opens the door and see's Sleeping Amy on the floor. "Hello cutie!" Sonic said as he looks if anyone's around, he lifts Amy up and presses his lips againts hers. Suddenly a light filled Amy and everyone in the castle, and soon they all open their eyes.

"Hello!" Amy smiled as the kiss was over and Sonic look at her nervously, "I'm glad I can now date on my 13th birthday, cause you're my best present ever!"

"Uhh...thanks?" Sonic said nervously.

Soon after that, Sonic and Amy were soon married. Sonic's fan-girls were upset, but everyone was now thrilled that the curse has now been lifted and the kingdom was at peace.

The End

* * *

"Finish, now will you get some..." Eggman smiles as he looks at Nasty all curled up in his blankets. "The book did got him to sleep!" He puts the book away and turns off the light and walks out the door.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: hey guys! Hope you all like that story. Next chapter will be a 3 Little Pigs parody, 'The 3 Little Annoyances'. So if you either hate Chris, Omochao and Tommy the Turtle, or a lot of them, then enjoy!


	4. The Three Little Annoyances

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I'm back! As requested, this fairy tale is the 3 Little Pigs along with being based on 'Skippyshorts' version on the Youtube. (With some added twist by me) So for this story, I have the three Sonic characters that I've heard the Sonic-fandom hates and loathe. Chris Thorndyke from Sonic X, Omochao from the Sega games and Tommy Turtle from the Archie comics. (I don't have much comics of him in it, but I've heard a lot of fans compared him to Chris.) So I hope you all will like this story, and enjoy!

* * *

Eggman laughs evilly as he sits on his hovering chair over looking the hanger below him. He gazes as thousand of his robots work over the giant machine, a jet to be precise.

"Look at it my dear creature," Eggman laughs and behind him in the shadows a red eye opens, "you may be my ultimate creation, but we also need the ultimate vehicle right?" All that as responded was with a hiss as the eyeball blinks. "Sonic and his little gang will fall before you. Too bad he won't get to see what'll happen once all seven-"

"EGGY!" Eggman was started so much he almost fell of his chair that was hovering 20-ft in the air!

"Argh, Nasty!" Eggman grumbled as he fixes himself on his chair and pushes a lever causing the chair to float towards a tunnel.

"Eggy!" Nasty shouted in his room, and soon the doors opens and Eggman sat on his floating chair growling while he looks at Nasty. "Will you read me a story?" Nasty said in a sweetly voice as he handed Eggman a book.

"The Three Little Annoyance?" Eggman question as he read the cover, and opens the book. "Man do I hate these little bastards!" Eggman said as he smiled as he went by page by page. "Hey, I'm liking this story all ready!"

* * *

The Three Little Annoyances

Once upon a time in Station Square, there live three of the most obnoxious and annoying things ever. The first was Chris Thorndyke, the rich little brat who believes that he has no friends since his parents don't want to do anything with him.

"Hey Chris, want to play?" Danny said with Frances and Helen behind him.

"I'm so alone!" Chris said as he cried like a baby and the other three kids quietly move away.

"Damn you Chris!" Tails said angrily as he approaches the human, "How dare you try to replace me!"

"I wasn't trying to replace you," Chris said now stop crying, "I was trying to replace Amy!" Tails stood there with a blank face for a minute until Shadow chaos control to their location.

"That's why this little wuss reminds me of Maria," Shadow said as he burst into laughter, "They're both girls!"

And there's Omochao, an idiot useless toy chao that was once created to give useful advice, but only ended up telling things people already know.

"To get to the next ledge, jump!" Omochao said as he floated near an irritated Sonic. "You will not get damage, as long as one ring is with you!"

"Can you tell me something I don't know?" Sonic yelled.

"To stop making people think you're gay, quit hanging around with a 8 year-old fox, and stop running away from the only girl who ever loves you, Amy!" Sonic stares at Omochao for a few seconds, and tug into his quills and pulled out a bazooka.

"And last words you trash-toy!" Sonic pulls the trigger, but al that came out of the bazooka was a flag that said 'BANG!' "Damn you Sega and Sonic Team for keeping me kid-friendly!" Sonic cursed into the air but then gulps when he heard a gun clicks. And pointed the gun to the back of Sonia's skull, is Shadow holding his pistol.

"They may have keep you like a six-year olds hero, but I'm made into a total badass, mother f&#!er!"

And the last little turd is Tommy the Turtle.

"Hi!"

"Damn you!" Sonic who is all bandages up screams out as he points to the turtle and then walk away with his crouches.

"What did I do?" Tommy asks.

Soon, the whole city got fed up with these three dweebs that they kicked them out. They got the three into a cannon, and shot them out.

"And never come back!" Knuckles screams out and the whole crowed behind him added a cheer as they look off into the distance off the three flying away.

"AHHHH!" The three annoyances screams out as they soar through the sky and then landed with a loud THUD!

"That wasn't so bad!" Omochao said as he got up.

"Will you get off me?" Tommy Turtle screams out as he tosses the robo-chao off him. "Good thing I landed on this sack-of-meat." Tommy said picking up a flatten Chris Thorndyke.

Soon, the three annoyances walk through the deserts of Mystic Ruins to find a home, or something.

"Hey guys, look!" Chris said pointing to Nack the Weasel polishing his gun. "I saw that guy on America's Most Wanted! He's a deadly wolf-weasel, and top thief, mercenary, bounty-hunter and assassin!"

"So?" Tommy asks.

"Lets bug the crap out of him!" Chris suggested.

"To bug the crap out of Nack," Omochao said, "just be yourself!"

Nack hadn't notice the three goof balls as he shine his gun, and when he did...it was too late.

"Hi there!" Chris said in a really high-pitch voice that could shatter bulletproof glass.

"What the hell do you three want?" Nack said as he twirled his gun. And for the next three minutes, felt like three hours of hell to Nack as the three annoyances began bothering him. Chris kept asking to be his friend and asking to be married, Omochao keeps yapping on how to shoot a gun and Tommy kept lecturing Nack on how to be a good creature." That's it you little bastards!" Nack screams out as he shot his gun into the air, "You're all dead!"

"RUN!" The three annoyances screamed out as they ran away.

"I love it when they run!" Nack smiles he aims his gun and fires.

"Ow, my balls!" Chris screams out.

Soon the three stop in the middle of the forest.

"I think we lost him..." Tommy said looking back.

"Ow..." Chris whined as he held himself between his knees.

"To take care of the wounds," Omochao said, "put ice on it!"

"But that will shrink my balls!" Chris whined.

"Since when will you need it?" Omochao asks and he and Tommy burst into laughter.

"Hahah, classic!" Tommy said as he whips the tears from his eyes, "But seriously, we need something to do to hide from Nack."

"I know, we can hide in a house!" Chris suggested back to his feet with his injury strangely cured.

"How will that help?" Omochao asks.

"We can hide in it!" Chris said.

"That more stupider than Sonic's plan to get ignore jury duty." Tommy replied. "Like Shadow would allow himself to be Sonic's stunt-double."

"Yeah well, it's the best plant we've got," Omochao said. "Now to build a house, we need to get bricks, cement..."

"Screw that stuff," Chris said walking of," That's too much work, I'm making the house out of STRAW!"

"That's the most stupidest plan for a house," Tommy yelled. "I bet you'll use spit to hold everything together!"

Chris put his hand filled up with spit behind his back and glares at Tommy, "and what you building you're house out of? Cigarettes?"

"Of course not!" Tommy said, "Sticks and mayonnaise!"

"You guys are so stupid!" Omochao sighed.

And soon the three most stupidest houses (Including the brick house) were built. Each one looking like their unborn-cripple-handicap-bastard-of-a-son could do better.

"On no, Nack's coming!" Chris screams out as he and his companions run into their house and lock the door.

"Three houses huh?" Nack question as he walks down the path and went up to the straw house and knock on the door. "Little wuss, little wuss, let me the damn IN!"

Soon the second floor window opens up, "Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" Chris shouted out. Soon some cracking sound was heard. "Uh-oh!" Chris shouted as the window fell outside and the floor underneath Chris crumbled and he found himself on the first floor.

"You know the last time some little wiener said that to me?" Nack as he held up his gun, "I blew up their face off!" Nack then walk off and grumbled out 'Crappy House', he then came back with a huge fan. He turns it on somehow with no plug, and the fan blew the straw away.

"Oh crap!" Chris screaming like a little mouse girl and ran off trying to reach Tommy's stick house.

BANG!

"Ow, my balls-Again!" Chris screams out as Nack shot him. Chris manages to reach Tommy's house and rapidly bangs on the door. "Tommy, it's Chris! Let me in!"

"I told you that house was stupid!" Tommy said as he opens the door to let Chris in and quickly closes the door.

"Okay idiots, don't make say that idiot rhyme and open the freaking door!"

Soon the window opens and Chris and Tommy stuck their heads out. "Not by the hair of our-AHH!" The two screams out as Nack shot out a bullet attempting to shoot them, but the door duck into the window. Nack left and quickly return riding on top of a bulldozer.

"Let's get out of here!" The two screams as they run out the door right as Nack destroys the house.

"All right you idiot, I don't you it wouldn't work!" Omochao said as he let his friends in and closes the door. Soon a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey guys, can't we be friends?" Nack asks, "We can play and watch video games and watch Oprah!"

"Not by the hair of our chinny-chin-chins!" The three annoyances sang out as they poked their heads out the window.

"That's it you little homos!" Fang screamed out, "There are four things I hate, little dweebs, singing and singing dweebs like YOU!"

"What's the fourth thing?" Omochao asks.

"Barney and Friends." Nack replied, and he walked off and came back with a crate that said acne. Nack sets the crate down and takes out a red candle with a wire connected to each one and place then around the house. "Bye-bye shit-heads!" Fang laughs as he activated the dynamite and the house blew up into the sky. Bricks and furniture flew everywhere and the ghost images of Chris, Tommy and Omochao floated.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Omochao said.

BANG!

"Ow, my ghostly-balls!" Chris scream as he held himself and Nack laughs as he put his gun away.

"Well, least we're going to heaven..." Tommy said.

"Huh, that's not heaven." Nack corrected and the three ghosts let out a "Huh?"

Soon the white light they were following turn into a bloody red portal.

"AHHH!" The three screams out as a dark claw reaches for them and sucks them in.

"Well, that ends my day!" Nack smiles as he walks into the sunset, "I'll think I'll go ask Amy Rose on a date."

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: Hey guys, hope you all like that! Next chapter, 'Shadow and the Beanstalk!', Chao guys!


	5. Shadow and the Beanstalk

**Chao Fairy Tales **

Alien-Child: Hey guys, sorry if you all were waiting for so long. This story was on the top of my list, I swear. Anyway, today's story was requested that Shadow would be the main character. Well, here it is, 'Shadow and the Beanstalk'! Hope you all enjoy it.

PS: all anonymous reviews will be responded at the end of my profile

* * *

"IT'S EGGMAN!" Tails and Amy shouted as their most hated foe flies on his ship glaring down at them. Amy was looking for Sonic again, like usual, but couldn't find him and requested Tail's help. Bad news is, that Tails has a Chaos Emerald that attracted Eggman to them.

"Okay you little pest, hand over the Chaos Emerald or else!" Eggman presses a button, and out of his Egg-Walker, a giant buzz saw, crab-like claws and two machine guns appeared.

"Don't you think you went over board on this design?" Amy asked and Eggman shrugs his shoulders.

"As long as it gets the job down!"

"Don't you even name this one?" Tails asked.

"Uh...yeah, it's the Egg...Massacre!" Eggman replied, "Okay, now hand over the emerald or-" Suddenly the phone in the Egg Massacre rang, and Eggman presses the button, and a holo-video of Nasty appeared in mid-air like from a sci-fi show. "Nasty, what is it now?"

"Oh how cute, you have a chao!" Amy said in a cue voice and Eggman grumbled.

"Eggy, you aren't here, and I'm sleepy. Can you read me a story?" Nasty said through the videophone.

"Eggy?" The two good guys said and they did a little chuckle. Eggman gave them a death glare, and went back to Nasty.

"Me? Now? Can't you get one of the robots to do it?" Eggman asks, and soon Nasty started sniffling. "Okay! Okay! Just don't CRY!" Eggman pleaded and Nasty made a big smile.

"You will? GREAT!"

"What's going on?" Tails and Amy asked in unison.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Eggman shouted and the two heroes complied. Eggman presses a button and a hologram with words appeared.

* * *

**Shadow **

**And The **

**Beanstalk **

Once upon a time, in the Mystic Ruins, lives a black hedgehog with red stripes that lives with his surrogate sister, Maria Robotnik.

"Shadow, can you come here please?" Maria shouted, and Shadow appeared with chaos control.

"You called?"

"Shadow, we're running out of money, have any idea on how we can get more?" Maria asked, and Shadow thought for a second.

"I heard there's a guy down-town who would buy Cows!" Shadow replied.

"Shadow, we don't have a cow!" Maria replied. At that moment, the doors burst open and Sonic walked in.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY?" Sonic shouted out and Shadow smiled evilly at him. "What?" Sonic asks.

Later, Shadow was off to downtown so he can get money for him and Maria. All they had to do was sell a cow, who was actually their annoying neighbour Sonic wearing a cow costume.

"How did you talk me into this?" Sonic groan as he walks down the road in the costume while Shadow leads him with a lease.

"Is either this, or a shoot you between the eyes and sell your corpse!" Shadow said as he aims his pistol at Sonic.

"Oh, right!" Sonic nervously chuckles. A few minutes later, the two hedgehogs have finally reached the village Nack the Weasel smiles evilly as he counts his money.

"Hey mutt-freak," Shadow shouted, "You the guy I sell this cow too?"

I'm the cow-guy alright!" Nack says as he pockets his money and looks at Sonic in his cow costume. "But boy, do you have the most ugliest cow I have seen!"

"Huh...his father was a donkey." Shadow lied trying to con the conman.

"He?" Nack quoted.

"Uh, it's a he-she cow!" Shadow replied making everyone eyes open wide.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled out, but then covered his mouth when he realize he blow his cover.

"Did that cow just talk?" Nack asks.

"No, he said 'What,'" Shadow answered, "being a freak cow the he-she is, it gotta have a freak-moo!"

"Make sense to me," Nack smirks with his large fang and dug into his bag, "For such a sin/joke/freak of nature this cow is, I'll give you three beans for it!" Nack revealed the three beans he has and Sonic slaps his face.

'I'm being traded for beans?' Sonic though.

"BEANS?" Shadow said with a cock-eyed in a pissed tone.

"Might I add, magic beans!" Nack smirks.

"Magic huh?" Shadow smiles as he swipes the beans for the weasel-wolf's hand and gives Sonic's lease into Nack hand.

"Pleasure making business with yah!" Nack smiles, "This fine cow will make me a couple hundred in a circus!"

"By they way," Shadow said as he dug into his quills and pulled out two rifles, "I want my freak-cow back!"

"WHAT?!" Nack said before the gun went bang.

After that event, Shadow ran back home with the magic beans in his hand, plus Sonic in the cow costume trailing behind. Once they got inside, Shadow began telling the events to Maria.

"You did what?" Maria screamed out.

"Shot the salesman so we can have both the beans and our cow back." Shadow replied.

"What! Why?"

"We get the beans for one thing, "Shadow said revealing the beans, "Plus we can use Sonic for the circus like the salesman was about to do."

"You idiot!" Maria sighed as she slaps Shadow's hand causing the beans to fly out the window, "You could have a at least stole some money too!"

"Could somebody help me with this?" Sonic said as he tugs on the costume he's wearing.

Later that night, when everyone fell asleep, the patch of dirt where the beans flew out too began glowing. Soon vines started growing out and stretch out into the sky, seeming like it will never end.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Jet the Hawk screamed out on the top of a barn. "I hate community service!" Jet grumbles as he leaps onto the ground. Everyone that heard Jet began waking up, including Maria who stretches in her nice and cozy bed.

"That was a good sleep!" Maria yawns as she gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen and prepares coffee for her. She heard a beep from the coffee machine and takes the kettle out. While she does so, she looks out the window and sees a huge beanstalk. She then pours the coffee into a cup, and takes a zip, and then Maria went bug-eyed as she looks back out the window and takes a full notice of the beanstalk and spits out her coffee at the window.

"That gags a bit cliché, uh?" Shadow said as he walks into the room and stares out the window, "What the shit-tacos is that thing?"

"It's a giant beanstalk?" Maria replied, "But why is so big?"

"Must be those magic beans that you threw out last night." Shadow answered.

"I guess that makes sense..." Maria said.

Maria and Show then walked out of their house and stare up into the sky in awe trying to make out the beanstalk's tip.

"Any ideas on what we should Shadow?"

"I know what you two can do!" A voice said an the two spun around to see Sonic still wearing the cow costume, "You guys can help out of this costume, the zipper's stuck!"

"Couldn't you just tear it open?" Shadow asked.

"No way!" Maria shouted, "I spend three months making that costume!"

"But you guys can't leave me trap like this!" Sonic whined.

"Watch me!" Shadow smirks as he back flip and landed on the beanstalk and started climbing up.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I'm climbing this beanstalk and seeing what's on top!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, mind as well enjoy the thing while we have it," Maria said, "knowing the government, they'll try to destroy anything as strange as this." Maria then ran up to the beanstalk and started climbing.

"You guys aren't leaving without me!" Sonic yelled as he started climbing too.

It took a few hours, but the trio manage to climb to the top an hour before noon.

"Man, I must be high, or I've entered a children's TV show." Shadow said as he scanned the area and see that on top of the clouds, are valleys of flowers, forest and wild animals as big as a house!

"This is weird!" Maria said, "I'm mean weirder than hanging with you two guys!"

"Hey!" The hedgehogs shouted. The three then shrugged the comments off, and climb onto the cloud-ground and started traveling.

"This place isn't so bad," Maria smiles, "Not a cloud in the sky!"

"Yeah, cause we're on top of the clouds!" Sonic replied.

"You guys, check it out!" Shadow pointed out to the distance, loaming over them, was a huge castle bigger than a skyscraper in Station Square.

"Dude, who lives in that place?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe a princess." Maria guessed.

"Whoever it is, "Shadow smirks as he pulls out his gun, "We're raiding than place!"

The giant's doors were pushed open, and Shadow barrel-rolled in with his gun in his hand like he was a secret agent spy.

"Shadow, are you sure about this?" Maria asked as she and Sonic walked into the castle.

"Whoever owns this house got to have lot of dough for us to steal!" Shadow replied, "Cause if we return empty handed, then we can't afford any new dresses for you or weapons for me, and we have to eat our cow to survive!"

"You guys don't have a cow-" Sonic then went bug eyed as he realize what Shadow meant, "YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME?!"

"If it'll come that!" Shadow responded and turns away from his teammates right as Sonic started trying to tear the costume open, but Maria is stopping him. "Remember team, in this mission, my codename is 'Dante', Maria you're 'Goldie' and Sonic, you're 'Hedge-Cow'." Shadow said as he turns back to his group as sees Sonic tied up in a rope by Maria.

"Got it!" The two replied in unison.

"How come Shadow gets the cool name?" Sonic mutters under his breath.

The trio started their mission, and the first place they've explored was a room with a large nest filled with...

"HOLY CHAOS!" Shadow and Sonic screamed out as they saw the nest filled with giant, solid, gold eggs.

"That' could feed the whole village"! Maria said in awe, "But how are we going to get all that back down?" After Maria asked that question, a gold egg fell down from above and landed softly on the nest.

"Where did that came from?" Sonic asked, and the three looked up to see a group of giant flickies laying the golden eggs.

"Sweet, we've hit that jackpot!" Shadow shouted with money in his eyes.

"Yeah, KFC will pay a bundle for these guys!" Sonic smiled, but it soon faded when Shadow slapped him in the back of his head.

"No you idiot, these birds lay golden eggs!"

"Can we bring two and eat one of them?" Sonic asks and Shadow stood silent as he looked at the giant flickies.

"Dibs on the flicky wings!" Shadow smiles.

_"Anywhere you want to go,"_ An angelic voice sang out from another room, "_Anything you need to know."_

"What a pretty voice." Maria smiled as walks towards it.

"Goldie, wait up!" Shadow called out to Maria's codename, "Hedge-Cow, take one of the Flickies and met us at the source of the singing." Shadow commanded and skated to the next room.

"I really need a better codename, "Sonic groans as he starts climbing up the walls through the cracks.

In the next room, Maria and Shadow stared up at the top of the table, cause there standing there is Amy Rose, but as a harp.

_"Whenever I want, I get!" _Amy Rose sang.

"How much do you think we'll get if we pawn her?" shadow asked.

"Shadow!" Maria pouted, "We can't pawn it! We're going to steal it for ourselves!"

"You? Steal?" Shadow said in confusion.

"You and Sonic are stealing money, why can't I steal things for my greediness?" Maria asks and Shadow shrugs his arms.

"Okay, okay! But remember, it's 'Dante', not Shadow in this mission! Got it Goldie?"

"Got it Dante!" Maria said rolling her eyes. Shadow nodded and climbs up the table and once her reach h the top, the Amy harp stop singing and stared at Shadow who gives her a nervous smile.

"Heh, heh...HI!" Shadow said nervously, than the Amy harp started screaming.

"It isn't the first time Shadow cause a girl to scream by saying hi." Sonic laughs while holding the giant Flicky above his head.

BANG!

A bullet almost missed Sonic who stop laughing with his eyes wide open.

"Shut up Hedge-Cow, and it's Dante!" Shadow shouted. He then put his gun away and grabbed the screaming harp as he jumps off the table and lands safely on the ground.

"Fi, fie, foe, thum," A dark deep voice roared as it enters the room while causing the ground to rumble, "I smell midgets as big as my thumb!"

"Midget?" Shadow growled, but his anger switch to surprise as he, his friends got a glimpse of a giant Black Doom as he floats into the room.

"Ah hedgehog, a human and a cow, the perfect meal for my pets!" Black Doom would smile if he could as he looks at the shocked trio.

"Let's get the shit out of here!" Shadow screamed out as he ran out the room with the Amy harp and Maria running behind. Sonic zoomed past Shadow, but the black hedgehog grabbed him by the tail. "Get back there and grabbed the Flicky!" Sonic grumbles as he does so and runs into the room and grabs the scurrying Flicky.

"Run as you all can, my Black Arms will stop you!" Black Doom said as he snaps his claws. In the hallways, out of the shadows came Black Arms soldiers. Sonic screamed like a little girl, the flicky above him panic and Maria gasped.

"What are those things?" She asked.

"I think they are Goth kids dressing up like Emo-demons again. "Shadow guessed.

"No they aren't you nimwad!" The Amy harp sighed, "These are my master's servants, and you all are going to die!"

"Not today!" Shadow shouted, "Maybe Sonic will die, but not me or Maria!"

"HEY!" Sonic shouted, but Shadow ignored him as he gives the harp to Maria and tug into his quills and pulled out his gun.

"I'll distract these bozos, you guys run!"

"Deal!" The two nodded as Shadow shot the Black Arms in the head causing them to die, and Maria and Sonic with holding their treasure run past the corpses.

"That's very noble of you distracting my minions to save your friends," Black Doom said as he floats above Shadow, "But you can't stop me!"

"We'll see!" Shadow said as he fires his gun at Black Doom who felt no damage as the bullets bounce off his body. "Tee Hee, See Yah!" Shadow shouted as he tosses his gun and skates down the hallways with Black Doom chasing after him.

"Hurry Shadow!" Sonic yelled out from the doorway with Maria and their treasure.

"Let's get out of here!" Shadow shouted as he reaches his friends and they all dashed towards the beanstalk and they quickly climb down.

"You will never escape me!" Black Doom roars.

"Just watch us!" Shadow grins, but then it fades when Black Doom shots out a magic energy ball from his claws at the beanstalk causing it to burn.

"AHH! Grab onto the Flicky!" Sonic shouts as he grabs onto the bird's foot and Maria grabs Sonic and the Amy Harp grabbed onto Maria, and the Flicky rapidly flaps it's wings as it slows down it's fall.

"What about MEEEEEE!" Shadow yelled, as this happens, the Flicky lays and egg while it flies as the golden egg falls to the ground.

"Danggit!" Sonic cursed, "There goes a good use of a golden egg!"

"Not that I care of you guys, but what about your friend?" Amy asks.

Suddenly there's a glow from below and everyone look down, and there, Shadow uses the powers of the golden egg, and he too becomes gold. His red fur stays, but his black fur becomes a creamy gold colour. Super Shadow flies into the air and dashes up into the clouds.

"Man that's cool!" Sonic yelled, "I've never seen something like it!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta shouted as he read 'Shadow and the Beanstalk' to his kids, Trunks and Bra who are get ready for bed.

(Alien-Child: Eggman doesn't read this part to Nasty, this is just a scene of someone else reading it)

"Dad, just let it go!" Trunks said.

"No way, I'm not going to let some emo-hedgehog rip my proud race off!" Vegeta said as he begins to walk out of the room.

"You going to beat him up like you did to the soccer referee?" Bra asks.

"No, I'm going to sue him!" Vegeta replies.

* * *

Super Shadow floats in the sky staring back at Black Doom who charges up dark energy balls. "I am amaze at what you are able to do with the power of the golden egg," Black Doom said, "But I can't let you live!"

Black Doom tosses out the dark energy balls, but Super Shadow dodges them and flies in a circle around Black Doom. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouts as he charges a fully charge chaos attack that struck Doom in his back.

"AURGH!" Doom shouts as he backhanded Super Shadow into the air. But the super-hedgehog quickly recovered and started shining red.

"Death to those who oppose me," Shadow growled, "CHAOS BLAST!" A red aura erupted and engulfed Black Doom who got left in burn marks.

"When you get to hell..." Black Doom said as what's left of his burned body falls to the ground, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"I'll be waiting!" Super Shadow said as he Chaos Control back to his house where his friends, the Amy Harp and the Flicky bird were to greet him. They all looked to the distance and sees Black Doom's corpse fall to a distance like a comet.

"Master..." Amy said softly with the Flicky chipping.

"What town did he fell on?" Maria asked.

"Shelbyville!" Sonic replied, resulting in him, Super Shadow and Maria cheering.

The End

* * *

"Uh, that last line about Shelbyville seem familiar..." Eggman says as he looks at the holo-screen and see Nasty has fallen asleep. "Bout time!" Eggman said as he shuts the screen off and turns to Amy and Tails, "Now give me..." Eggman stops himself when he sees that the two mammals have fallen asleep too. Eggman quietly steps out of his vehicle and walks up to the two and swipes the emerald. As he goes back to his ship, he turns back to the sleeping Amy and Tails, takes off his coat and puts on them as a blanket. This reveals Eggman's sleeveless t-shirt he wears under his coat with his body hair sticking out. (YEARGH!) "This is too easy!" Eggman whispered and he gets into his vehicle and flies away.

* * *

Alien-Child: Kay, I hope you all like that story. Oh and great news about Sonic, many of us through the years have wanted him to crossover with Mario. Most of you all ready know that he and his friends are in the Olympics with the Maria gang, but recently, Sonic is in SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL! It's true, check it out.

Next chapter, it's going to be a long await one I wanted to do, Metalrealla Sonic.


	6. Metalrella Sonic

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: Hi guys, I was planning on updating this chapter a while a go, but it got accidentally deleted and I had to redo it, sorry. Anyway, today's fairy tale is Cinderella and is based on many version of it, not just the classic fairy we told, but also the movie 'Ever After' which explains why we're going to see Tails playing as Leonardo De Vinci. Well, hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Eggman sat at the living room of his newest based, resting, eating potato chips and watching TV.

TV: We now return to 'Chaotix!'

(The TV plays a parody of the cop's intro with the Chaotix doing their cases)

Vector: All right scumbag, FREEZE!  
(Espio and Vector aims their weapon at a terrified scorpion who came out of his house)

Scorpion: Wh-what's the pr-pr-problem?

Vector: We've got a 2f-58 here, Bank Heist!

Scorpion: Does this look like a bank to you?

Eggman sat in his chair laughing

"EGGY!" The evil genius grumbled as his chao's voice rippled through the hair.

"Better see what he wants…" Eggman mutters as he walks into a teleported beside him and appeared into Nasty's room like something from Star Trek. "What is it Nasty?"

"Tell me the story of Cinderella!" Nasty said cheerily and Eggman rolled his eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was an ugly girl who got knocked up by a prince. By the royal rules of the kingdom, the prince had to marry the girl, the end!" Eggman began to turn around to eave, but Nasty began wailing like a siren. "FINE!" Eggman grabs a chair and retrieve a book from the self. "A jeez, at the size of the book, I'll miss my TV-time…Uh, once upon a time…"

* * *

Metalrella Sonic

In a kingdom where technology is supreme and scientist run it, there lived a mechanist by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his facility built Metal Sonic, based on the hedgehog himself. Though they didn't see eye-to-eye, a great respect was seen between them. One day, Sonic decided on getting an assistant and hired Snively Robotnik who created Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic. This didn't last long as Sonic died, no body knows how though. Some say he was poisoned, while others think that Snivley came into his room and hacked the hedgehog into bits in his sleep. Either way, the hedgehog is dead and Snively now runs the lab.

Months have past, and the evil scientist has sent Metal Sonic into slavery with the other worker-bots, this caused a very raging spark into the robot.

"Hurry up and clean those windows!" Snively ordered.

"You want me to clean you're ass, too" Metal Sonic asked in a low volume as his hand turns into a mop.

"What you say?!" Snively shouted.

"I said, do 'you-"

"You, daddy!" Mecha Sonic interrupted as he walked into the room, "The factory down town wants its shipment of vegetables."

"I gave them a shipment yesterday," Snively grumbled and then smiled, "But more money for us! Metal Sonic, get harvesting!"

Outside, with his right hand now a harvesting sickle and a basket on his back, the metal hedgehog chops off the plants and place them in his basket. Suddenly, the wail of a house was heard and Metal Sonic looks and sees a being stealing off with Snively's hover car.

"Bet I'll get blame for this!" Metal Sonic stated as he tosses the garden stuff on the floor and jetted his engines to follow the hover car. "Hey pally, mind pulling over?" The driver turn her head to face Metal Sonic, and it was a female hedgehog wearing fake-skin/fur that's bright blue; she wore a red dress and had deep blue hair. It was Breezie Hedgehog, the robot-daughter of the king of the robot kingdom, King Eggman. "Wow you're hot!" Metal Sonic said with eyes lit up in his eyes and accidentally crashed into a tree, while this happens, Breezie droved off down the road. "A really cute princess robot-she-hedgehog stole dick-wad's car…THAT'S HOT!"

"Uhhhhhh…" Tails Doll appeared beside the fallen Metal Sonic with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. These four are the lab' servants ever since Metal was created. But with Snively in control, they aren't treated very highly.

"Metal, what are we going to do about the car?" Scratch asked and Metal got back to his feet.

"Asks him if he has insurance!" Metal replied while walking off back to harvesting, "There's no way I'm letting a hot-robot like that get into trouble."

Later that day, Beezie was capture by her father's minions. Metal Knuckles and Mecha Knuckles lead Breezie into the throne room where King Eggman, Queen Rouge and their loyal attendant, Knuckles the Echidna who Eggman has the knights based on.

"Breezie, how dare you run away again!" Eggman roared.

"But father, I'm not going to marry some filthy demon just so you can clear your gambling bets! Isn't there some other way?"

"He could stop being so cheap for once!" Rouge answered.

"I should have won that poker-game dammit!" Eggman growls, "If there's an other way, I'll do it!"

"Uh…" Knuckles said, "This guy…he's not a king, is he?"

"No, he's a bank accountant."

"Well, I may be able to well," Knuckles smiled, "eliminate our problem, if you know what I mean!" Knuckles pulled out from no-where, a rifle.

"Perfect!" Eggman said, "Breezie, if you can't find a boyfriend, then you shall marry that guy for my gambling bets!"

"Uh find a…. boyfriend?" Breezie said in shock.

The next mourning at Sniveley's lab, the robots were doing their chores and the human with his two creation were getting pampered by Coconuts who is rubbing the head of Sniveley with one hand, buffering Mecha with another, and sharpening Silver's quills with his tail.

DING-DONG!

"Scratch, get the door!" Sniveley ordered, and the robot chicken complied as he walks towards it and opens it to reveal Knuckles with his robot look-alikes with him.

"Attention, by the order of King and Queen of the Robot Kingdom, all single-male robots are needed to attend the ball for the choosing of Princess Breezie's groom in two nights! Any male-bot who doesn't responded will be terminated, or get their antenna cut off!"

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts who cringed at that. And Snively smiled.

"Thank you sir Knuckles!" Snively said as he closes the door and thought evilly. _"HAHA, Metal Sonic has no idea of this, he's outside. So that means the kingdom will destroy him, or at least his male-robot-pride. And this will give Mecha and Silver an edge to woe the princess!"_

Meanwhile, miles away into the forest, Metal Sonic was under the order of 'picking wood up for a fire'. The fire is obviously for Snively, cause everyone else is a robot who doesn't care about the cold. Except probably the Tails Doll, who is a zombie-demon and not a robot. At least that's what Metal believes.

"So it's you again…" Metal drops all his wood and looks up to see Breezie the Hedgehog looking down at him smiling.

"Hello hot-robot girl!" Metal said with hearts for optic-sensors.

:"Like I've never heard that one before!" Breezie grumbles. She jumps off the tree she was sitting on and lands beside Metal Sonic. "Thanks for the use of your car yesterday."

"Eh, no prob!"

The two talk with each other the rest of the day as they walk. Shouts and battles then interrupted them. They look down to see Jet, Wave and Storm raid the wagon of a two-tailed fox.

"Hey little fox-boy, you okay?" Breezie asked, and the boy looked up and started brushing dust off his fur. "I, the great Miles De Vinci am okay!"

"Whatever Tails!" Metal Sonic said as he began walking off.

"I believe that's a remark at my two-tails, correct?"

"You're a real brainiac!" Metal sarcastically replied.

"Miles De Vinci?" Breezie said, "The famous painter and inventor?"

"The same, like my famous artwork," Tails duck into the remains of his things and pulled out a painting of Cream with a smile, "The Mona Cream!"

"You remind me of that zombie-kid I have back at home!" Metal said looking at the fox-boy before him.

Later, the three camp out inside a cave while they wait for the rain to die down.

"So in two nights, you're going to have a ball for a boyfriend?" Tails asked.

"Yep!" Breezie replied and turn to Metal, "Will you be there?"

The metal hedgehog turns bright red at that question.

The next mourning, Silver Sonic walked to the door and opens it to reveal a staggering Metal Sonic walk in like a drunk man, but he's actually fallen in love.

"There you are, where have you been?" Silver's question wasn't answered as Metal fell flat on the floor with happy faces for eyes. "Dad, Metal Sonic is back! And I think he's drunk!"

The next day, Snively had Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts prepare Silver and Mecha for the ball. Metal Sonic came downstairs and faced Snively.

"Hey, aren't' I going to the ball?" He asked.

"How did you know---Who told him?" Snively made a glare at the non-hedgehog robots who all gave out a 'Not Me!'. "Well I'm not brining in the dumb-bots because they're servants, like you! So no, and get you're antenna whack off!"

"I don't have an antenna!" Metal Sonic replied.

"Then get destroyed!" Snivley said as he ran out the door with his creations and disappeared.

"That little wacko!" Metal shouted, "He can kill that guy I was copied, treat my servants as crap, and he can piss into Grounder's head when he's sleeping-"

"He does what now?" Grounder asked and Coconuts and Scratch made a face of disgust.

"But I won't let him or his little bastard robots have my girl!" Suddenly, after Metal finished that sentence, a green glow appeared and out came two fairies, a green male one wearing a bit of blue, and a pink girl looking more like a fairy than her demon-counterpart. Both seemly look like Kosmo from Sonic X.

"I'm Kosmo-I mean Void!" The green one said.

"And I'm Lumina!" The pink added.

"We're your fairy godparents!" The two said in unison.

"Great, does that mean I can leave this dump?" Metal asked sarcastically.

"We're here to grant you're wish to go to the ball to see you're true love!" Lumina said.

"And why didn't you guys see me before when my life was a living hell?" Metal asked.

"The fairy union never added robots before," Void replied, "until the last hour when it was made official."

"Great, I'm a test dummy!" Metal Sonic said rolling his eyes, "Kay, let's go to the ball so I can get robotic-laid!"

"Now you're talking!" Void said as he and Lumina blasted out a magical beam over Metal Sonic upgrading him. Soon his quills became five and were longer than his previous three, he grew shoulder blades, elf-like shoes, a spiky-belt, body armour, sharper claws and a cape flowing from his waist like a skirt.

"Awesome! World, meet Neo Metal Sonic!" The newly form Metal roared out as his robots and Tails doll cheered, "But did you had to make the cape look like a skirt?" Metal asks brining attention to his cape and the fairies shrug in response.

"Anyway, time to get the carriage and horse ready!" Lumina said as she turns to a now gulping robot trio.

Outside, Grounder had been transformed into a carriage that looks a bit like a tank; Scratch has become a chicken-horse as Coconuts was just given some clothes to become the driver. Tails Doll however was only given a lease so he could be the pet.

"Remember, this upgrade only last till midnight!" Lumina warned.

"What?!" Why can't it be permanent?" Metal asked.

"We flunk at magic class!" Void answered, only to receive a kick from Lumina.

At the ball, Breezie has dance with lots of robots in the kingdom, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Mega Man, Bender, and half of the Autobot and Decepticon armies.

"Whoa!" Breezie said as she tried to dance with Megatron, she's really just holding onto the giant robot's leg while the he dances.

"My turn next!" Mecha Sonic said as he ran towards the princess, but Silver Sonic swatted him away.

"No, me!"

"Move it Rust-Antennas!" Everyone turn to the doorway where Neo Metal Sonic is. Breezie looks at him and smiles as he walks do the flight of stairs. "Might I have this dance?"

Through out the evening, Breezie dance with Metal while Snivley and his robotic creation growled.

"Who is that meddling junk-bot?" Sniviley cursed out

DONG-DONG!

The clock struck midnight and Metal gasped as he ran out of Breezie's arms and out of the door.

"WAIT!" Breezie shouted as she chased the robot, but found nothing. But she looks down and sees a metal elf-shoe.

"So let me get this straight…" Eggman said the next mourning as he holds the metal-shoe in his hand, "You plan on marrying the robot elf that can fit into this? Do you have any idea how many robots that can be?"

"At least she'll get married!" Rouge said.

"Then why I'd bother spending so much time at a dumb-party?" Eggman asked.

"Can't be reversed now," Knuckles said, "I already took care of your gambling bets!"

Knuckles look out the window and stares at a gravesite.

"Father, my true love is the one who shall wear the metal elf shoe!" Breezie smiled.

"Why can't you just go and see Metal," Tail suggested since he was in the room, "I mean you know who the robot was at the ball and everything, why do you need to make sure he wears a elf shoe?"

"Cause…" Breezie said, "Just go with it, okay?"

Later that day, a limo drove up to Snively's lab, and the bold man knew who was in it. He told his robotic sons to march out with him as they go out and greeted the passengers, Knuckles, Tails and Princess Breezie.

"We've come to see the robot-male that could fit into this shoe," Knuckles said.

"Even though the girl knows what the guy looks like!" Tails sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure my bots will fit perfectly!" Snivily smiled, and his robots did try, but failed.

"Is there any other robot in the house?" Knuckles asked and Snivily sighed, but with an evil smile.

"SCRATCH, GROUNDER, COCONUTS!" At that second, the trio appeared in a second, but something's different, cause they're still under the spell from last night!

"I though you guys said the spell will end at midnight!" Neo Metal Sonic growls at his fairies.

"Hey sorry, sometimes out magic is a little off!" Lumina apologies.

"Hey, least this sort of answered why the glass slipper wouldn't disappear when the rest of the dress wouldn't!" Void said and everyone look at him oddly. Suddenly some disgruntled voices outside can be heard, mostly of Snively asking how his servants go upgraded.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Neo Metal Sonic shouted as he pocked his head through the window, "I'M TALKING OT MY FAIRIES!"

Everyone gave him a confused look but the robot trio who knew what's going on, and Breezie who smiled.

"There's my prince!"

"As I was saying," Metal said as he talked with his fairies, "I could have stayed and get laid with the princess but-" Before Metal could finish, Breezie appeared storming through the door to the room and embrace Metal Sonic in a hug.

"I found my prince!"

Later, Neo Metal Sonic married Breezie and Metal became heir to throne by marriage, he had Snively be humiliated, by having Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and the Tails Doll come with him causing Snivily and his robot hedgehogs to fend for themselves. Metal regain the high status he wanted and with the help of his fairy godparents, has the world for himself.

The End

* * *

"Now are you-" Eggman didn't finish as he now sees his chao sleeping in the blanket. Eggman looks at his watch and smiled, "Great, my show isn't over yet!" Eggman whispered as he quietly walked out the door.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: So how was it guys? Sorry there might not be enough jokes and everything, but I still hope it was entertaining! Next story, 'Wave-locks and the 3 Chaotix!' See yah then, Chao! 


	7. WaveLocks and the Three Chaotix

**Chao Fairy Tales**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, welcome to the New Year! Sorry I couldn't update last year, had a few things to do. And hopefully next holidays, I'll do a Christmas-theme fairy tale maybe. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this tale!

* * *

Red lights flashed on the base, flaring out 'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!' a blue streak zooms through the hallways, jumping over spikes and dodging the laser from robots along with crushing them. Once the blur reached a large round room, he stops an it's revealed it's none other than the legendary hedgehog, Sonic!

"Heh, ol' Egg-head didn't put up much of a cool base this time. Too bad he hit the trail before I got nab those Chaos Emeralds from him, which means I'm outa here too!"

"EGGY!"

"What the-?" Sonic said as he heard a high pitch wail come from the hall near him. Using his super speed, Sonic raced down the hall and entered the room to its source and found Nasty, the semi-dark chao resting in a small bed looking angry.

"You're not Eggy!"

"Eggy?" Sonic quoted, and then laughed. "You mean Eggman?"

"Whatever," Nasty said as he crosses his arms, "Just read me a story!"

"Aw aren't you cute!" Sonic said as he patted Nasty on his head, causing the choa to get piss. "I didn't even know Eggman had a pet chao."

"READ ME A STORY!" Nasty screamed out.

"Hey lower your temper little guy. I'd like to, but I'm in a hurry-"

**1-minute later**

"Okay, how bout this story?" Sonic said as he grabs a book. He was wrapped around like a mummy, blood can be seen through the bandages and his right arm is in a sling. "Man, I've defeated giant robots, demons and aliens, but why can't I defeat you?"

"JUST READ!"

"Okay, okay!" Sonic said nervously as he opens the book.

* * *

Wave-Locks 

And The

Three Chaotix

Once upon a time, there were three private detectives, Vector the Crocodile, who is the leader of the team.

"Don't forget good looking and rapper!" Vector said as he pulled out a beat-box, "will the Real Slim-Croc, please stand up? I repeat, will the real-"

"Vector, stop stealing other people's song and claiming it as your own!" Espio another member of the Chaotix shouted.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" The youngest member of the Chaotix, Charmy Bee shouted as he entered the room.

"Espio is stepping on my hopes and dreamz…Again Dawg!" Vector then went into a rapper's pose crossing his arms and Espio sighed and slaps his head.

"Look, I've made our lunch, so can we all eat now and-"Espio said, but the phone ringing interrupted him.

"I'll get it my homies!" Vector said as he walk to the phone and answered it, "Yo, you've got Vector and the Chaotix, what's the 411?"

"_Vector, how many times do I have to tell you?" _Knuckles voice said from the other end of the phone, _"Your gangsta is going to scare the customers! Ugh, why did I gave the leader's position to you? Anyway, come over to my island, I've got work for you three."_

"I'm on it Knuckles!" Vector saluted as he hung up the phone and ran to the door. "Espio, Charmy! Let's go, Knuckles wants us!"

"On it!" The two saluted as they followed.

For hours the house stood in the woods empty with the door open which's leaves a question, who the hell leaves the house with the door opened?

A bus drives by and drops off Wave-Locks the Swallow who picks up her bags and watches the bus drive away.

"Thanks a lot Jet, that map you gave me got me lost!" Wave complain as she pulls out a piece of paper that only contains a big circle with an arrow saying 'Home Base' and another saying 'Bank' and it's all written in crayon. "Maybe somebody at this house can help." Wave walks up to the opened front door and peaks her head in. "Hello? Anybody home?" Wave asks as she walks into the house (stealing some shoes and putting it in her bag along the way) "Wonder who lives here?" Wave soon got her answer when she faces a picture on the three residents. "Oh, two homos and their adopted son."

"Let's see we've got to eat here," Wave said as she walks into the dining room and sees three bowls of porridge "Well, I am hungry." Wave took a bite out of Vector's bowl, "Wow this is hot!" Wave said as he tongue was on fire and she ran to the sink and filled her mouth with water.

"That one needs to cool off!" Wave said as she approaches Espio's bowl, "this one better not be hot!" Wave said as she takes a bite and she began shivering. "C-c-cold!" Wave said as she takes a bite out of Vector's bowl again and she warmed up. "So what the hell is the small one?" Wave asks and she shrugs. "Better not risk it, maybe poisoned!" She said as she mixes the hot and cold porridge into one. "Now that's just RIGHT!"

Wave soon walks up stair and she sees three beds. "Uh…what kind of couple doesn't sleep in the same bed?" Wave asks as she feels Vector's bed, "Man this is hard!"

Wave walks to Espio's bed and feels it, "Now this is too soft!"

Instead of walking to it, Waver spots Charmy's bed and sees it small, and has kiddie stickers of Naruto and Spongbob all over it. "Now that's just childish and stupid!"

Wave rips off the soft blankets and pillows of Espio's bed and places on Vector's hard, and she jumps into it.

"Now this is comfy!"

Hours later, while Wave was still asleep, the Chaotix has just returned home.

"Vector, you didn't close the door you nitwit!" Espio shouted.

"Eh, like anyone is in the woods anyway." Vector replied.

"Uh, guys…" Charmey said as he pointed to the dining room.

"Great, somebody has eaten my and Vector's porridge I've made and mix then up!"

"Somebody didn't eat my porridge," Charmy cried, "What's wrong with it?"

"Ack, I hate porridge!" Vector said.

"Oh no, my chair!" Charmy cried even more as he kneels over the broken wooden pieces of his rocking chair.

"Actually, that was me!" Vector gulps as he rubs his head, "You see, I've came home drunk one night and-"

"Vector, somebody went upstairs!" Espio said pointing to a set of footprints going up the stairs.

The three detectives ran up the stairs and entered their room and find it in a mess.

"Some body ripped the blankets and pillows off my bed!" Espio exclaimed.

"And put them on my bed and sleeping in it!" Vector added and he removes the blankets to reveal Wave sleeping soundly. "Wow, she's hot!"

Wave began opening her eyes and sees Vector staring down at her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

**5-Days later**

"Jet, where the hell are you?" Wave asks as she dials the phone while she sits on a chair watching TV.

"Explain to me again why we're letting her freeload in our house?" Vector asked.

"Cause she's accusing you of trying to have sex with her!" Espio replied.

"Oh yeah!"

The End

* * *

"Okay then, now are you-"Sonic closes the book and spots Nasty all fast asleep. "Happy?" Sonic finished in a low whispered. Using his super-speed as quietly as he can, he zoomed out of the room while turning off the light and left.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: Hope you guys liked that. Next chapter is as requested, A Shadamy, so a Shadow and Amy pairing in…The Amy Mermiad!


	8. The Amy Mermaid

Chao Fairy Tales

Alien-Child: I'm back folks, with a new tale! Anyway, new request asking for a Shadamy story, and it's here in the style of (drum role please!) The Little Mermaid. I hope you all enjoy this, and yes, I'm still willing to take request on what characters you want, relationships, fairy tale or anything else. Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

A gigantic metallic ship soars through the air, many creatures in the forest look up in the air and ruin away scared, knowing what its is, thanks to the familiar logo on it's wing, the face of Doctor Eggman. On the cockpit of the ship, Eggman laughs evilly in his seat.

"Oh has this plan going easy and fast, and it's all because that pest of a 'Sonic Heroes' are being sued!" Eggman clicks his remote on the TV and it turns on to a court show.

Vegeta: I'm suing that black hedgehog for stealing my race's form.

Shadow: To be fair, Sonic and his friends had it before me!

Sonic (Still beating up from Nasty in the last chapter): Leave me out of this!

Knuckles: I can't believe you got beaten up by a chao.

Sonic: shut up!

"Remind me if this plan fails that I sick out Nasty on Sonic." Eggman said to his robot who nodded.

"EGGY!"

"Speaking of the little chao…" Eggman said as he steps onto a round platform. In a second, he vanished and reappeared in Nasty's room.

"Eggy, can you-"

"For beating the crap out of Sonic, gladly!" Eggman smiles as he plucks out a book and sits down.

* * *

The Amy Mermaid

Once upon a time, under the seas was a great city where mermaids lie. They were ruled by the most ugly merman of them all, King Eggman, and the sexy Queen Rouge by his side, with their children, namely the youngest, Amy Mermaid.

"Could somehow tell me how a human-mermaid and a bat-mermaid has a hedgehog-mermaid for a daughter?" Tails, who is an orange furry dolphin with two tails asked as he swim near hi best friend, Amy.

"It helps when you don't think about it!" Amy smiles as she begins to swim to the surface and Tails began having a worried look on his face.

"AMY, we can't go up there!" Tails said frantic, "there are humans!"

"Okay," Amy smiled, if I see a human, I'll swim away."

With a couple more times asking Tails to come, Tails finally did when Amy tied him up and carried him with her. Once at the surface, Amy's eyes Brighton when she laid them on a wooden ship. "Tails, just look at that thing!"

"I can't!" Tails complained, and then Amy shifted her body so the bound of Tails can get a view, "Oh, now I can!"

On the ship, there was singing and dancing by the many Mobians. Big and Bark drink wine, Fang the Sniper plays darts, Wave the Swallow and Blaze the Cat dance, and there standing by the mast, was the most gorgeous hedgehog Amy has ever saw.

"Amy…can we go now?" Tails stuttered.

"No Tails, I said I'd only swim away if we saw humans, which these people aren't!"

"What about a storm?" Tails asked and Amy jerked her head to the sky and saw dark clouds gathering.

"That'll do!" Amy said as she dove back into the water carry Tails with her.

The storm was furious, as it blew winds, cackled thunder and poured down heavy waters. It made sailing difficult for the people on the ship as they tried to get things in order. And standing on the deck doing nothing, is Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow, do something!" Wave shouted.

"Meh, we're all going to die anyway," Shadow replied, "that's how an emo sees the world!"

At that moment, a thunderbolt struck the ship shattering it into many wood pieces, causing the inhabitants to fall into the water. Needless to say, Sonic is just lucky he wasn't on the ship.

On a beach shore of a near by island, three figures rose from the water. One is Shadow the Hedgehog who is being carried by the other two, Amy and Tails.

"I believe I did something quite noble today Tails," Amy smiled as she places Shadow onto the beach, "I saved a life!"

"Yeah, the guy you have a crush on and ignoring all the other guys, including the cripple who are now all dead." Tails said and Amy made a glare at him. "Um whatever, let's just go!" Tails said as he began to swim, and he turn back to see Amy not moving.

"You can go on, I'm going to do stuff with him!" Amy said and Tails look at her oddly.

"Oh, wasn't he the most wonderful hedgehog you've ever seen?" Amy smiles as she swims in circles around Tails.

"I'm a boy and a dolphin-fox, I can't say I like him!" Tails shouted.

"Sorry," Amy said as she stops swimming, "Guess I got carried away."

"Duh!" Tails replied, "And why are we here?" Tails asked as he looks around, a dark decaying underwater valley.

"I'm here to see someone who can help me," Amy smiles as they swim into the cave. "Dark, where are you?" Amy shouted and Tails began to cringe.

"The 'Dark'?" Tails cringed, "You don't mean-" but before Tails could finish, dark began appearing in the area and formed into a dark ball and grew into a solid shape looking like Shadow the Hedgehog.

"It's him!" Amy and Tails shouted in unison.

"Don't be fooled, I only took this shape out of your memories dearest princess," Mephiles the Dark said, "I know what you seek dearest girl…with my dark powers you shall give me your voice, in exchange I'll transformed the both of you to legged-shape creatures and you'll need to kiss your boyfriend before the end of the week to keep the spell going and be able to talk."

"What, I'll-"

"I'll do it!" Amy interrupted Tails who gawked his mouth wide-open.

"Excellent!" The demonic shadow said as he adsorbs Amy's voice, and suddenly a glow filled the room and soon, Tails and Amy were gone.

Waves splash on the beach, as a naked Amy and Tails in legged form walk up the beach.

"Well Amy, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Tails asks and Amy opens her mouth but no words came out. "Alright, can' talk. Do you have any idea where that guy lives?" And Amy shook her head and Tails began irritated.

"Hey, could you guys mind?" Shadow said as he lay on a towel, "I'm trying to catch some rays!"

"Hey, it's that black hedgehog!" Tails shouted.

"Black? You want a fight two tailed freak?" Shadow said as he takes off his gloves and is bare-fisted.

"Um…no, but my friend here wants to date you!" Tails said pointing to Amy.

"She's hot, so okay!"

Later, Shadow kissed Amy and the hedgehog got her voice…yaddie, yadda! And she got pregnant and Shadow tried to flee but Amy beat him up to help take care of the baby.

The End

* * *

"You skip the good parts!" Nasty grumbled.

"Hey, I got lazy! Eggman said as he puts the book away, "Now go to sleep."

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: Sorry guys for leaving out a lot of stuff! But I wanted to update fast, and everything. I'm thinking of making sequel stories base on the Disney Sequels, like Cinderella 3 or the Little Mermaid 2. Anyway, next story is the Gingerbread-Hedgehog!

PS: I'll still take request people, so don't worry!


	9. The Gingerbread Hedgehog Plus Bonus!

Chao Fairy Tales

Alien-Child Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Kay, because I've haven't update for so long, plus I've cut the last fairy tale so short, I have a little surprise at the end of the chapter.

* * *

A blue streak with a yellow skidded down the hallways, but when they've entered a room, the doors behind them shut down.

"Sonic, we're trap!" Tails shouted.

"Well duh!" Sonic said as he began revving.

"Not so fast Sonic!" Eggman said as his Egg-o-matic floated into the room, "You two haven't played with my 'new' friend yet!" Eggman presses a button, and another pair of doors open and a giant red eyeball can be seen.

"Oh great!" Sonic said sarcastically, "It's another one of Eggman's secret monsters that he'll plan to use, but in the end, it uses the chaos emeralds for itself and become some giant monster that I need to go super and save everyone from!"

"Hey, it won't end like those other times!" Eggman shouted, "My creation, ATT-"

"EGGY!" A voice shouted and Eggman made a sigh, and Sonic cringed remembering whom it is, "EGGY!"

"Oh no, th-that chao!" Sonic muttered.

"How did you let a chao beat you up?" Tails asked.

"Whatever," Eggman said as he turn to his creation still in the shadows, "Take care of them!" He said before he drove the Egg-o-matic out of the room.

"EGG-" Nasty stop his wailing as Eggman appeared before him.

"Let's make this quick!" The doctor said as he grabbed a book.

* * *

The Gingerbread Hedgehog

One upon a time, there live Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat who were married and lived out in the country because everybody hates them cause they've married interspecies.

"Argh, Rouge I'm hungry!" Knuckles said.

"Well maybe I'll have some money for food if you got a job!"

"Hey, I have a job and it's guarding the Master Emerald!"

"Who gave you that job anyway?"

"I don't know!"

"Besides the point, when did you ever been paid?"

"Uh…"

"My point exactly!"

"Look, me getting a job isn't the problem, it's why we need food the-OUCH!" Knuckles said as he held his nut-sack as Rouge kicked him there.

"I'll go look in the fridge and see what we have…" Rouge said as she left the paralysed Knuckles on the ground holding himself with his left eye twitching.

And so looking in the fridge, stove and cupboards, Rouge found the only piece of food left. "Gingerbread!" Rouge said as she went to work cooking and baking it for the entire day. And in the next mourning, Rouge awoken and went to the stove and took out the fresh gingerbread in the shape of a hedgehog.

"Well Knuckles, I hope you-" Rouge stop herself in her tracks when she went into the living room to see Knuckles still in the same position as when she left him the day before. "Oh yeah, I guess I've kicked you too hard. All well, I can enjoy this little guy myself!"

"Nuh-huh-huh!" The gingerbread-hog said as he ran away from Rouge's fingers. "You'll never catch m, cause I'm Sonic the Ginger-Hog!" Sonic said as he ran out of the house.

"Huh, talk about fast food!" Rouge stated.

Sonic the Ginger-Hog was so fast, he never stopped running, but he was leaving the scent of him to everyone and they smelt the delicious scent. And Sonic only taunted them with 'Run, run, run as fast as you can, you'll never catch me, I'm Sonic the Ginger-Hog!"

He said this everywhere he goes, out running everybody till he stops at a wide river. "AH CRAP!" Sonic said, since he can't swim.

"Hi there!" Tails said as he appeared from behind a bush.

"Um…hi!"

"You need some help crossing the river?"

"Well duh! You better not eat me!"

"No thanks, I eat health food!"

And so Tails fly in the air spinning his two tails and carried the ginger-hog to the others side of the river.

"Hey, thanks man!" Sonic said.

"No prob!" Tails replied watching the cookie-man run off.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you'll never catch me-Crap!" Sonic cursed as he looked beside him to see Shadow running at his speed. "You're not going to eat me, right?"

"Nah, don't like fast food." Shadow replied giving Sonic a sigh of relief, until Shadow pulled out a gun shooting the cookie-hedgehog's legs off!

"AHH, What was that for?" Sonic screamed.

"Told you, I don't like fast food!" Shadow answered before he eats him.

The End

* * *

"Okay Nasty, that-You're still awake!" Eggman freaked out seeing his Chao wide-eye awake looking at him.

"That story was short, read another one!" Nasty demanded bouncing on his bed.

"NO!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ok, ok! I'll read it again-"

"No, finish the Amy Mermaid!"

"Argh, alright!" Eggman said as he grabbed for an old book.

* * *

The Amy Mermaid (Pt 2)

Last time on the Amy Mermaid, young Amy Rose has fallen in love with the hedgehog Shadow, but to be on main land she sold her voice allowing her and Tails to be legged creatures on land, and she has one week to kiss him to have the spell keep going and be able to talk.

Waves splash on the beach, as a naked Amy and Tails in legged form walk up the beach.

"Well Amy, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Tails asks and Amy opens her mouth but no words came out. "Alright, can't talk. Do you have any idea where that guy lives?" And Amy shook her head and Tails began irritated.

"Hey, could you two mind?" Shadow said as he lay on a towel, "I'm trying to catch some rays!"

"Hey, it's that black hedgehog!" Tails shouted.

"Black? You want a fight two tailed freak?" Shadow said as he takes off his gloves and is bare-fisted.

"Um…no, but my friend here wants to date you!" Tails said pointing to Amy.

"She's hot, so okay!"

And so Shadow and Amy had a date that night, they went to the movies, had diner and even went on a boat ride.

"You know, I like the most unique date there is," Shadow said as he rowed the boat, "But does your mutant friend has to come along?"

Amy turns around to see Tails at the opposite end of the boat.

"Just keep your hands where they belong!" Tails said in a threaten tone, but Shadow made a glare that made Tails shrink back.

"Whatever Plane-Ass, anyway Amy, a while ago I was saved by a beautiful woman, and I promised that I'll marry her," This made Amy smiled brightly and Tails just smirks, "So I decided, that-"

"Hi there!" Rouge said as she flew by.

"THAT GIRL SAVED ME!"

"WHAT?!" Tails screamed and Amy motions the words with her lips.

"I did what now?" Rouge asked.

"I have decided that you have saved me and I'll marry you!"

"You only saying that cause she has a huge rack!" Tails stated.

"Hmmmm…sounds like me, so I'll agree with you mutant-fox!'

"This guy's a perv!"

And so in the days, a wedding on a ship was made where Prince Shadow would marry Miss Rouge, and all their companions were invited (And Tails who snuck in).

"Amy, we got to do something!" Tails stated, "cause if you don't you never become a mer-hog again and never sing another note again!"

Amy took the words deep and she tried to think of something.

"AMY!" A voice from the water shouted and both she and Tails look overboard and sees the Mermaid Cream.

"I've heard what happened from the Dark!" Cream exclaimed, "I've sold something to him and got this!" Cream said as she tosses Amy a magic glowing arrow.

"Thanks, but what did you sold to the Dark?" Tails asked.

"MY PORN!" King Eggman's voice roared through the ocean causing a huge wave.

"Oh…" Tails replied as he shook the water off him like a dog.

After the ship got dried, the wedding was continued and Shadow and Rouge stood at the alter with everyone watching them.

"And do you Shadow, take Rouge to be your-"

"Now Amy!" Tails said asnd Amy let go of the arrow that flew in the air towards Rouge and it-

POP!

"What, NNNNOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as he saw Rouge's chest get smaller.

"No? That'd it, I'm getting out of here!" Rouge said as she ran off the alter.

"Great, no girlfriend no giant melon, I have nothing!" Shadow sighed.

"You still have Amy!" Tails said as he brought his friend to the front.

"…Eh sure, why not?" Shadow said as he kissed the girl.

"I now pronounce you man and-Fish?" Tikal, the priestess said as she witness Amy's transformation to a mermaid, but the kiss never stop.

So how are they going to do it?" Rouge asked.

"They'll figure it out!" Tails replied.

The End

* * *

"There, are you happy…" Eggman said as he finish the book and notice Nasty sleeping, "Now?" Eggmna notice his chao was asleep, so he silently walks out the room.

End Of Chapter

* * *

Alien-Child: Once again, sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy one and half fairy tales today! Next chapter, as requested a Peter Pan parody featuring Silver and Blaze!


End file.
